Playing with Fire
by red-headed psychopaths wanted
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends for as long as either of them can remember. But now Sasuke is married to the she-devil herself, Sakura, and is pushing Naruto away, never realizing just how much he really means to him. Shounen-ai...SasuNaru ect.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto…that much is obvious. I had to upload this twice because the word "hate" kept on beinging left out...

* * *

"I hate you." 

"Sasuke?"

"I hate you."

Naruto gazed up into familiar eyes, wondering how an emotion that was usually so foreign to their depths could be held within them. It was his eyes more than anything that hurt him. More than his hateful voice, more than his words, more than the cold metal of the gun on his forehead.

"Sasuke, why?"

Naruto sat bolt upright in bed, clutching his fluttering heart. He took some deep, calming breaths in order to calm his pulse and lay back down in bed. After a few moments of staring at the ceiling Naruto turned his head to seek out the sleeping man in the bed only a few arms lengths away from his.

Naruto carefully studied his face in the moonlight, taking in every detail with his scrutinizing gaze. He often did this, cherishing the way his friend's black hair rested gently on his cheeks and lightly fell upon his closed eyes, loved the way he clutched the sheets to his chin as he had so long ago with the baby blankets Naruto's mother had made for them, and loved the way he could see his chest rise and fall, loved to know that he kept breathing steadily, again and again. The older male rustled in his bed, turning over so that he was facing the wall.

Naruto copied his movements and turned around to try to sleep. He fell into the darkness for a second time only to begin the dream he thought he had left behind…

"I hate you."

"Sasuke?"

"I hate you."

Naruto gazed up into familiar eyes, wondering how an emotion that was usually so foreign to their depths could be held within them. It was his eyes more than anything that hurt him. More than his hateful voice, more than his words, more than the cold metal of the gun on his forehead.

"Sasuke, why?" Naruto gasped. He kept his voice steady and, for Sasuke's sake, tried his best not to look scared. Even now as Sasuke was pressing him back against the alley wall, under the cover of darkness, holding a gun to his head, Naruto still did everything for him. Everything.

It was cold outside; it was so dark all Naruto could see were Sasuke's unfocused, malevolent eyes, and the lonely glitter of the silver gun. Naruto imagined if he looked up the stars would be bright next to the moon but he couldn't so much as move a muscle for fear of Sasuke pulling the trigger. They were so close, Naruto could smell the alcohol on his best friend's breath and wondered how a high-schooler like him had gotten a hold of alcohol.

Yes, Sasuke was his best friend. They had been together since birth almost literally. Actually, it was a one-year-old Sasuke who had named Naruto as he was lifted by his mother to look down on the baby's sleeping face. "Naruto." He had said. "I'll protect you forever, I promise."

They grew up together too, walking to school hand in hand and rolling their eyes at the people calling them fags. They would often make a game of it, guessing who would smile at them and who would wrinkle their nose in disgust.

And Sasuke had always been true to his word. He always, _always_ protected Naruto.

Until now.

"You took her from me." Sasuke all but slurred.

"What? Who?" Naruto had not been more scared or confused in all his life.

"Sakura."

"Sakura? She's your friend. Why would I take her?"

"You took her."

"I didn't."

"I hate you." Sasuke's gun was trembling against his forehead now, making Naruto increasingly more nauseous.

"Sasuke, I swear I didn't."

For a while Sasuke was silent and when he finally spoke it was in a whisper. "I know."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he just stared.

"Sasuke…do you love her?"

"Yes." He sounded unsure.

"Do you really?"

"I-I don't know." And with that he broke into tears. The sound of his sobbing was strangely loud in the silence of the night. Naruto tentatively reached out a hand to brush his tears away, wishing desperately to stop his pain. With his other hand he gently lowered the gun until Sasuke let it drop to the ground and Naruto threaded their fingers together.

He pulled Sasuke into a gentle hug, letting him cry on his shoulder.

* * *

"Oh honey you look _gorgeous_!" Sakura's mother exclaimed, more than pleased with her daughter's appearance. 

Sakura twirled around in front of the full-length mirror another time. "Yes, yes I do."

She giggled at her princess-like reflection as she fixed the tiara that was placed on her head.

Today was the day.

She was getting married.

Her long pink hair was curled as usual, although it was far more dolled up, as she expected for what she was paying. Her gown was the traditional white and it was long and flowing, with sequins almost everywhere so that she glistened while she walked. It was like this by design. She wanted to be the brightest thing in the room. From her tiara fell an elegant white veil, lying softly against her face. Her makeup was perfect and even her shoes were amazing. She looked absolutely perfect. There was only one thing missing now. A ring.

"Hurry Sakura! It's time!"

She let her mother drag her away from her stunning reflection and lead her to her father where he was waiting to walk her down the isle.

"Wow, Ra-chan. You look great." Her father smiled when he saw her.

"I know, and it's Sakura. Don't call me Ra-chan, it makes me sound like I'm an infant." Sakura waited for him to offer his arm to her before accepting it and putting on her most dazzling smile.

This was it. Step by step she got closer to the alter, closer to the handsome man waiting for her. She was ecstatic. She looked gorgeous and she knew it and she knew everyone else knew it too. There was nothing she wanted more in the world.

She was so focused on herself that she didn't notice how Sasuke's hands s they traded rings, didn't notice the way he stuttered as they said their vows, or how forced it seemed when he lifted her veil and gave her their matrimonial kiss. She didn't even notice that the best man, Naruto, wasn't there.

* * *

Sasuke piled all his belongings into his suitcase, not even bothering to fold them. Two years of college and he still couldn't properly pack. Naruto had always done it for him. He tugged on the zipper, willing it to close. Obviously it wasn't doing him any good. 

"Need help?" A voice came from the other half of the shared dorm. Sasuke looked up to find his messy-haired best friend casually sitting on his bed, watching Sasuke with an amused look on his face as he attempted to close his bag.

"Not from you, no." Sasuke gave the zipper another pull, getting about an inch.

Sasuke didn't need to be looking to know that Naruto was rolling his eyes. "Oh, come on. Are you still mad? I told you I wasn't there because I wasn't feeling well. Ok?"

"You were fine yesterday and you're fine now. How could you have been sick for just the time of my wedding?"

Naruto shrugged. "Ask my crappy immune system."

Sasuke growled and turned away.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Would you give it to me if I asked?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute. "No."

"And why is that?"

"Because I never told you that you could move out, I don't approve of your marriage, I think Sakura's a narcissistic bitch, and I'm certainly not going to help you ruin your life." Naruto said, matter-of-fact demeanor replacing his playful one.

Sasuke stood up slowly, almost unable to believe that Naruto would say such things to him. He rounded on the smaller man, leaving his suitcase halfway open.

"Setting aside the fact that you just called my wife a "narcissistic bitch", since when was it up to you whether I got married or not and to whom?" Sasuke was angry now and his voice was becoming increasingly louder by the moment. Naruto trembled slightly; he almost never was on the receiving side of Sasuke's anger. In fact, this was the second time in their lives that they had ever even fought.

"It's not. I'm just telling you that I don't like it." Naruto looked down at the white sheets of his bed to avoid Sasuke's glare.

"Well why it that! Huh? I always thought you wanted Sakura for yourself! You're just jealous because I got her and you didn't! Isn't that right?"

Naruto didn't answer; he kept on looking at the bed.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!!" Sasuke grabbed his face in his hands and forced his chin up, meeting his angry black eyes with Naruto's tear-filled blue ones.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Sasuke realized what he was doing and let go of his friend's face, stepping back until he took a shaky seat onto the bed that had appeared behind him.

Naruto stood and slowly left the room, keeping a carefully emotionless façade on his face the entire time.

Sasuke watched him leave in silence. He was horrified by what he had done. He never would hurt Naruto, he thought, _never_. Because, because…

Because he loved him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He then closed them and rubbed his temple, dislodging these thoughts from his brain. Of course he loved Naruto, but not in that way. He loved Sakura. He _loved_ her and Naruto was just trying to get between them. He was right to have done that to him. Sasuke nodded to himself and with a final tug, closed his suitcase.

He took one last look at the dormitory he and Naruto used to share before he left to start his new life with his beautiful wife, leaving Naruto behind.

* * *

Review, review! Tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

When Sasuke left, Naruto could have bawled like a baby. He could have sat in a dark corner and cut his wrists like the little emo boy he was and write shitty poems about blood, death, and the dark abyss. But no, Naruto had to choose an even more drastic path.

Only five days after Sasuke left he had let Haku move in.

Metaphorical God help him.

"Gooood morning, my little strawberry shortcake!" Haku's giggling voice was all the warning Naruto had before cold water was poured over his head.

"Oh my effing god, Haku! It's…" He looked at his clock, "Five in the bloody morning!" Naruto wiped off his face with a relatively dry spot in his sheets.

"Hunny bear, are you cursing at me in British slang?" Haku put his hands on his hips all…effeminately.

"Heck yes you blasted troll! I just happen to like watching Harry Potter movies when I get depressed. I'm in a British mood."

Haku winked a brown eye at him with a flirtatious smile. "Oooo sounds sexy."

"What? British slang?"

"No, Harry Potter."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend. "What? A Daniel Radcliffe fetish?"

"Who said anything about a Daniel Radclock? I'm talking about Harry Potter." Haku flipped his almost-black hair, vaguely reminding Naruto of Sasuke's shoulder length locks.

Naruto felt his heart clench a little and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Whatever. Now why is it that you woke me up at five on a Saturday?"

"Cause we're going shopping! Remember, hun? I told you yesterday." He scratched his cheek giving his friend an odd look. Naruto blinked back at him, noting that today Haku had pulled back his long hair into a lose ponytail and he had only a mesh shirt and black jeans on, looking more like a stripper then anything else to him.

"No, _hun_, you didn't."

"Hmmm, must have forgot!"

"Yeah, you must have. But either way, I'm going to sleep. SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Ouch! That hurt." Haku grabbed at his chest. "The pain, the pain." He stopped to give him a seductive grin. "If you kiss it it'll make it better."

"Haku!"

"Fine, don't get your boxers in a knot." With a final wink Haku skipped out of the room and shut the door.

Naruto sighed. He knew that he couldn't really get any sleep now that he's been woken, this being one of his least favorite sleeping habits. So he was just left to sit there in wet sheets and twiddle his thumbs.

He stared at the empty bed on the other side of the room, where Sasuke once had slept. Even though there was another bedroom in the two person dorm, where Haku now slept, Sasuke had preferred to leave that room empty and stay with his best friend. And when there was a thunderstorm it had always been Sasuke calming Naruto down.

_Crash!_

_Naruto whimpered as quietly as he could, he didn't want to wake the sleeping man in the other bed._

_Crash!_

_This time Naruto couldn't help a little squeal from escaping his lips._

"_Naru-?" Sasuke sat up, blinking at him in the darkness of the room. "What's the matter?"_

_Crash!_

_Naruto flinched._

"_Oh, why didn't you wake me earlier?" Sasuke hurriedly pushed his bed to meet with the blonde's. _

_He pulled the shaking boy into his arms and sang him to sleep, rocking him back and fourth as he had watched his parents do when Naruto was still a baby. He stayed with him all night, never once leaving his side. _

As Naruto thought of it a silent tear trickled down his face.

* * *

"Grocery shopping!? You finally agree to go shopping with me and it's grocery shopping!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" As they pulled up to the supermarket Haku _finally_ realized where Naruto was taking them. Naruto squeezed his rusty old pickup truck into a parking space made for a car about half its size.

"Oh come on. We need food."

"Sweetheart, with a stomach your size you probably don't eat much anyway."

Naruto suppressed a snort. Haku had only been living with him for a few days now and their schedules had been so busy with their college work and other activities that they had never eaten a meal together. Haku had yet to find out just exactly how much his friend could really eat. "Just get out of the car, will you?"

Haku crossed his arms and stuck up his nose. "No. I'm going to wait right here for you and then we're going straight to the mall. To the mall I tell you!" Haku uncrossed his arms and practically leapt forward, despite the fact that he was sitting, and clutched onto the fabric of Naruto's black shirt with an insane look in his eyes.

"Fine, fine, calm down. I'll be there and back in a few minutes."

"Good! And don't forget to get me strawberries!"

Naruto got out of the car with a sigh, chuckling to himself a little as he heard Haku lock the doors behind him. He always seemed to think that every person walking by wanted to molest him. He even carried a miniature bottle of pepper spray in his pocket. Naruto and Sasuke always had had a running joke that Haku was just playing hard to get, and that he wouldn't much mind getting molested as long as the guy was cute.

Naruto was greeted by the cold air of the supermarket as the automatic doors opened in front of him. And, of course, he had failed to bring a jacket. Failure.

Naruto made his usual rounds: buying ramen, pocky, and some milk. He was on his way out when he realized he had forgotten to buy Haku's strawberries. Much rathering to keep his head on his body, Naruto hurried back to get them.

He rushed to the produce section, a section he very rarely entered; being Sasuke always was the one that had bought fruits and vegetables. He began his search for strawberries, keeping his eyes focused on the produce as he darted through the aisle. When he finally found them he carelessly picked a carton and placed it in his basket.

"Oh, hunny, no. That one is bruised. Gross."

Naruto looked up from the fruit and was greeted by a very unwelcome sight.

Sasuke was there, picking out his favorite type of apple, Sakura in tow.

"I know, cutey, I was just putting it back." Sasuke smiled and place the Golden Delicious back on the pile.

Naruto felt like he was going to barf.

He slowly started to back away, not wanting Sasuke or his…_wife_ to notice him. However it was too late, Sasuke's eyes had already met his.

Naruto broke away from his surprised gaze and ran. He didn't know where he was running but he ran anyway. He needed to get away from him. From _them_.

"Wait! Naruto!" Naruto came to a halt at the sound of the familiar voice. When he turned around he was glad to see not the happy couple but just Sasuke.

"Oh. H-hey." Naruto chuckled nervously. "Didn't notice you there."

Sasuke's expression turned from determined to soft, noticing how uncomfortable the usually headstrong boy was. "Sure you didn't."

"Umm, so how are you and…" Naruto forced himself to say the demon's name. "Sakura?"

"Fine, fine. We're getting along well. And how's Haku and everyone?"

"Good. Haku moved in with me to fill the empty space."

"Oh! So how's that going for you?"

"It's fine."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Fine?"

"Well…ok, no. He's messy, annoying, he's always hitting on me, _and_ he has a Harry Potter obsession."

"And who doesn't?" Sasuke smirked, causing Naruto to smile.

"You too? I'm beginning to lose faith in the human species."

"Like you began with faith at all."

"So true, so true. I gave up the moment I met that ridiculous excuse for a man, Haku."

"Wow, it took that long?"

They both stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. And for the first time since Sasuke left the dorm they began to relax and become there selves again.

"Hey, Naru-chan?"

Naruto blushed a little at the old nickname. "Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm really sorry."

"Oh, it's ok. I overreacted. I should have come to the stupid wedding."

"No, really I-"

"Sasuke! Babe! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Sakura's demanding voice came down the aisle.

"Sorry, I've got to go. See you later ok?"

"O-Okay. See ya then, 'Suke." Naruto gave his friend-his _best _friend- a cheeky smile. Sasuke had always hated that name.

Sasuke was chuckling lightly as he turned away and jogged to where his wife was waiting.

"Wait Sasuke!"

"Yeah?" Sasuke turned back to face the blond.

"Sasuke I-" His smile fell as Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke with a smirk. His words stuck in his throat.

"What?"

"N-nothing. Just drop by and see us some time, alright?"

"Yeah." And with a final wave Sasuke took his wife's hand and left to pay for the apples.

Only once Sasuke was out of sight did Naruto finally dared to whisper. "I love you."

* * *

"You know, your eyes are gorgeous. Like beautiful sapphires floating in a sea of molten sky." Haku leaned into Naruto, until their noses were practically touching. "I just want to rip them out of you head and rape them and…"

"Yeah that's nice, what do you want on your pizza?"

Haku huffed, plopping back on the coach with an offended look on his face. They were back at their dorm after a tremendous shopping spree, all paid for by Haku. Naruto had no idea where he got the money from. "How rude! Here I was trying to make a pass at you and you just-"

"Did I hear you say anchovies?"

"No! For the love of god, Naruto, no anchovies!"

"Haku, I'm practically atheist."

"You heathen!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, pepperoni or just cheese?"

"Just cheese."

"Damn purest."

"Hey! I bought you a shirt, you ingrate!"

"Yes, and I drove you to buy that shirt. Besides that doesn't apply. You're still a damn purist."

"…Touché."

* * *

Haku had to take it back. Naruto was _so _not anorexic. Naruto must have either had an insanely fast metabolism or he purged after every meal. No, at the rate he was eating he would have to purge _multiple_ times after every meal.

They had ordered two pizzas and Naruto had already eaten his entire pepperoni one, and was finishing off Haku's cheese. And considering how little pizza Haku had eaten that was a lot.

Actually, as soon as Naruto had started on his fifth piece Haku had lost his appetite and just resorted to staring in horror at his dorm partner. They were sitting at the tiny table in the kitchen for the first time since Haku had moved in. Unfortunately the surface of it looked like a battlefield of pizza carnage; sauce blood pooling around the pizza crusts.

If only Sasuke hadn't moved out, Haku could have been blissfully unaware of the terrible debris left by Naruto's mad eating.

And now it was too late.

"What's wrong?" Naruto finally stopped eating and began licking his fingers to rid them of tomato sauce.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I think I'm going to be sick." And with that Haku casually stood, walked over to the sink, and threw up.

* * *

Yay!

I dedicate this chapter to my triplet SoulSpiritHeart because of the "yeah that's nice, what do you want on your pizza?" line. I wish I could take credit for it but I can't. Pure genius, though. Pure genius.

So anyways, I know the dialogue between Naruto and Sasuke seems forced but it's like that by design. And the "metaphorical God" line was because Naruto is "practically atheist", as he said.

So yeah…please review and make my day!

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long delay. I'm terrible at getting chapters up quickly. There's very little humor in this one. Sorry about that too. Next time I'll try to work in a little more funny stuff. And I'm probably adding in another character next chapter too. I want input. Who should I introduce first: Zabuza, Hinata, Kiba, or Shino? A group of them at the same time?

Disclaimer: I don't own…

Thanks a ton to my triplet SoulSpiritHeart for looking over this chapter as well as the last one.

* * *

Naruto still remembered the first day he met Sakura. When Sasuke had gone into high school Naruto was afraid that he would forget him and find new friends in his freshman class. He was afraid that he would be stuck in eighth grade while Sasuke was moving forward, ready to leave his life long friend behind. He was expecting all of this to happen, but he could not have been more wrong. What did happen, though, was far worse.

"_Naru-chan! Wait up!" _

_Naruto turned around and smiled at Sasuke's approaching figure. Sasuke was running after him down the sidewalk, random girl in tow. Naruto wasn't too worried about her, though. She was just a pretty faced slut; not good enough to even be walking with Sasuke in Naruto's mind, but he had known that Sasuke was going to have new friends. _

_Then he spotted the hand clutched tightly in his best friend's and his smile vanished. _

_Why was that girl holding Sasuke's hand?_

"_Sasuke? Who's this?" Naruto worked hard to keep the distain out of his voice. _

_Sasuke smiled, obviously not noticing Naruto's mood. He turned to the pink-haired girl beside him and his smile grew even brighter. "Sakura, I want you to meet my best friend in the whole world, Naruto." He then turned back towards aforementioned best friend. "And Naru-chan, this is Sakura. She's my girlfriend." _

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock. This slut? No way would his Sasuke ever love this designer -wearing, make-up encrusted bimbo. Seriously, her skirt was so short that her shirt was threatening to cover it up completely. And she had pink hair. Pink hair! And what was with that conceded look that she was giving him? Was it just his imagination or was she smirking? Could she possibly know that she had crushed Naruto's most coveted hope that Sasuke would love him, no matter how unlikely it really was? _

_This was far worse than he had feared. Yes, he was still Sasuke's best friend but he'd never be able to compete with a girlfriend. Naruto had known that Sasuke was straight, but to him this was a slap in the face. _

_The worst part of it all, though, was how sickenly happy Sasuke seemed when he looked at her._

"_Naru-chan? Are you all right? Do you need me to take you home?" Naruto was shocked to notice that tears were running, unbidden, down his face. How had he not noticed? _

_He felt a twinge of pleasure, though, when Sasuke finally let go of the horrid girl's hand to rush to his side, much to her dismay. _

"_I-I'm fine, just feeling a little sick." Naruto couldn't meet his friend's eyes, he felt so disgustingly weak. _

_Sasuke gently cupped Naruto's face in his soft hands, girlfriend all but forgotten. _

_Sasuke's tender coaxing forced Naruto to look up hesitantly into the other boy's soft gaze. _

"_Shh Naruto," Sasuke cooed softly. "It's going to be all right. Just tell me what's wrong." _

"_N-nothing's wrong." Naruto struggled to gain control of his tears, inwardly mocking himself for making a fool of himself in front of his best friend and crush. "J-just…can you take me home?" He whispered. _

_Sasuke smiled and nodded, scooping the smaller boy into his arms bridle style, despite his protests. Naruto started to wiggle around, trying to get free of bring carried, he did have _some _pride left, after all. Sasuke threw Naruto over his shoulder in order to carry him better and grinned as Naruto broke into laughter at being thrown around like he was a Raggedy Ann doll._

_Still chuckling, Sasuke turned back towards Sakura, giving her a parting wave. _

"_Sorry I can't walk you home today, some other time, k?" Sakura pouted but nodded her annoyingly pink head anyway. _

_As they walked away, Naruto still being carried over Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto was able to see through his still-teary eyes Sakura standing on the sidewalk. She wasn't moving, just staring after them. She was still pouting even though Sasuke wasn't looking anymore, and for that Naruto felt just a little smug. Obviously he was priority. _

_Then Sakura's face changed in a way that made Naruto think that he wouldn't stay priority for long. _

_This time he was_ sure_ she was smirking at him. _

_­_"Naruto darling, why are you looking so sad, I'm trying to model this outfit for you and you look like your favorite pair of shoes just got run over by a car." Naruto was pulled out of his memories as Haku sat down next to him on the overstuffed couch. "What's wrong honey muffin? It's not the outfit, is it?" Haku looked horrified at the thought, looking down at his overly slutty and terribly flamboyant outfit, as though it no longer deserved to be on his body.

Naruto giggled a little at his friend's antics. Haku was at least good for a few laughs, maybe not enough to have to deal with him on a daily basis, but it was something.

"You're outfit _is_ in serious need of burning, but no, that's not it."

"What!?"

Naruto leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes as his roommate spazzed out beside him. He seriously needed some sleep. Every night since Sasuke had left, about two weeks now, he had been bothered by pesky nightmares. Most of the times he found himself back at that one time. That time in high school that he'd never be able to forget.

"_I hate you."_

Naruto shuddered unintentionally. He hadn't wanted to unearth that memory. Of all the happy times he'd had with Sasuke, why did he have to dwell on that one?

"Seriously, though, what is it?" Haku prodded, obviously disregarding the fact that Naruto was attempting to have a mid-day nap. Naruto chose to ignore the dark haired man in return which Haku must have taken as a sign to move closer to him on the couch. Naruto opened his eyes after feeling Haku's uncomfortably close proximity and found himself face to face with a heavy-lidded Haku.

"Haku?" Naruto squeaked as Haku moved impossibly closer.

"Shhh Naruto." Haku hushed him, leaning in for a kiss.

"H-Haku….wait." Naruto attempted to push the other man away before their lips could meet, and that's when he saw _him_ standing in the doorway.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed. Naruto saw something that he couldn't quite distinguish in his best friends' eyes before he turned around and ran out of the room.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto pushed a startled Haku off of him roughly and bolted after the older man.

He ran through the halls looking desperately for Sasuke. He couldn't be too much ahead of him; the dark haired man was only slightly faster than the blond. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of Sasuke's favorite black trench coat rounding the corner ahead of him, the one that Naruto had bought him for his last birthday, and the same one that Sakura hated with a passion.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Naruto shouted, speeding up when he heard the footsteps ahead of him falter slightly. As he stopped in front of his friend he realized that Sasuke's eyes refused to meet his own. "'Suke come on. It wasn't what it looked like. Haku was just messing around, you know how he is-"

"Are you gay, Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes finally snapped up to meet his, looking determined.

Naruto swallowed loudly. "I…" The answer was yes, of course, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Why couldn't he say it? They were friends. They were best friends! "No. I'm not."

Sasuke stared into Naruto's blue eyes, searching him, looking for the truth. Naruto clenched his fists. Sasuke didn't believe him. He was going to find out. What was he going to do? Sasuke couldn't know, he just couldn't.

Finally Sasuke nodded and released Naruto from his stare.

Naruto held in a sigh of relief. "So what are you doing here anyway?" He attempted a smile.

Sasuke laughed, all seriousness leaving his naturally cheerful face. Well, naturally cheerful around Naruto. For everyone else, his serious demeanor was permanent. "What? I can't visit my best friend? I missed you, man." He gave Naruto a light punch in the shoulder, making him smile genuinely.

"Nah. So Sakura hasn't thrown that thing away yet, huh?" The blond nodded to Sasuke's trench coat.

"I wouldn't let her." Sasuke stroked the fraying sleeves affectionately. "I absolutely love it. You gave it to me, after all."

Naruto felt himself blush slightly at the smile Sasuke was giving him; he couldn't believe it'd been so long since he'd seen that smile. He used to see it all the time, like a permanent fixture in his life, but now…everything was different. "Why'd you have to marry her?" Naruto felt it slip out before he could stop it. Now that it was out, though, he really wanted to know the answer. He _needed _to know the answer.

Sasuke blinked at the question. It was his turn to look uncomfortable. "Cause I love her."

Naruto nodded, blinking back tears. Why'd he ask? He didn't want to have to hear that. "Alright, just wondering. As long-" Naruto gulped down the lump that was forming in his throat. He was such a crybaby. "As long as you're happy." He finished.

Sasuke looked at him, concerned. He always had been able to read the blond like a book. "Are you ok?"

Naruto nodded. He turned away from Sasuke and started walking away. "Come on, we're about the have dinner. Want to join us or are you going home?"

"And pass up the chance to have free food!? Never!" Sasuke yelled as he caught up with him.

Naruto smiled. Some things would never change.

* * *

"I'm home." Sasuke called into the apartment, quickly throwing off his trench coat as he entered.

As no one answered and the lights were off Sasuke safely assumed that Sakura wasn't home and shrugged the coat back on again, choosing to wear it for as often and as long as he could while Sakura wasn't around.

Sasuke sat down on the couch, scowling at how uncomfortable it was, unlike the one both he and Naruto had saved up for back at his old place.

As it was, Sasuke had taken a few jobs to pay for the teensy apartment and everything in it. He somehow managed to keep up with school even then. It was hard, though, living with Sakura. She hadn't worked a day in her life and Sasuke knew that she didn't plan to ever have to. She was from a very rich family and so spent his money as though he had his own plantation of money trees.

Sasuke sighed into the darkness. He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights. It saved money and, after all, he loved the dark.

Naruto had always made fun of him for that when they were kids. Naruto loved the sun. Every chance he would get he was playing outdoors, soaking in the sun. Sasuke always was with him, only there because Naruto was, never because he wanted to play in the bright rays of sunlight like Naruto did.

Sasuke clearly remembered sitting in the shade of a tree and watching his best friend as he laughed and ran through the grass with a few of neighborhood kids. He would turn to him every now and then and beckon for him to join in the fun, but Sasuke would always smile and shake his head, happy to simply watch the tan boy's hair turn gold as he ran around in the sunlight.

Sasuke used to wonder why the younger boy fascinated him so, but as time went on this part of him became so ingrained that he didn't even notice it anymore.

Sasuke sighed again, mind moving towards more recent memories. He thought of the conversation he had had that day with his best friend…and what had happened before it.

Sasuke shook his head. Why had he reacted the way he did when he saw Haku leaning over Naruto like that? Was he disgusted? The dark haired man pondered this for a moment. No, that wasn't it. He had always known that Haku was gay and it had never bothered him before. In fact Haku hit on him almost every time they were around each other.

Why then? Why had he been so…_angry_?

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his temples moodily. He was just so tired. This was the only real time he'd had to himself in two weeks. School, jobs, and Sakura had all kept him from getting any rest at all, only a couple hours a night.

Sasuke would have been able to sleep if only Sakura hadn't decided that they had to do it _every night_. Sasuke didn't get it, he should be happy about this fact, but of course, he wasn't. Sasuke scowled at himself in his mind. What was _wrong_ with him? She was beautiful and he loved her, why didn't he enjoy sleeping with her?

Naruto's question popped back into the man's mind. _"Why did you marry her?"_

Why _did_ he marry her? He had though it was love but he just wasn't sure anymore. The way Naruto had looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears, Sasuke had known that he would have taken back those words a thousand times just to make him smile. Hell, he would have called his wife a fugly bitch if Naruto would only be happy. Why did Naruto have such an affect on him? With just a pair of watery eyes he could completely bend Sasuke to his will, make him melt.

And why was Naruto so upset anyway? Maybe the blond had just been afraid that he would lose Sasuke.

It had been that way the first time that Sasuke had introduced the boy to Sakura. Naruto often called himself a crybaby but that wasn't actually true. In Sasuke's eyes Naruto was always happy, too happy in fact. The second Sasuke had seen tears in Naruto's eyes that day he knew something was very wrong. Sasuke had carried him home then, made him smile, made him laugh, because nothing in the world made him happier than Naruto's smile.

And there was definitely something wrong about that.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to give me some input.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm glad to be back and I hope you all are glad too…-runs and hides-

I'm sorry again for being such an awful author and taking forever to update. Thank you to everyone who gave me reviews!

Disclaimer: I own not

And sorry if I screwed up the whole collage thing…I'm still a high schooler

­

* * *

Kiba looked at himself in the mirror, critically studying his reflection. He turned his head this way and that, making sure that his bowler hat was perfectly placed on top of his chocolate brown hair. Once he was positive of its perfection he pulled at the knee of his black skinny jeans, trying to fray them as much as he could without breaking out the scissors.

He ran his tongue along his teeth and winced as he pressed too hard on his filed canines, although at the same time loving how they looked when his mouth stretched into a grimace caused by the pain. He brought his crimson nails up to his ear to scratch at his only ear piercing, jouncing the silver hoop within it and causing the sunlight coming through the window to glint off of it as it moved.

He turned in a full circle and started the inspection again. By the time he was done, even the wolf on his tight black shirt seemed to nod in approval. The triangular red tattoos on his face stretched as he grinned. He looked _good. _With one final wink at his reflection and a wave to his dog, Kiba was off.

* * *

"How come you're never up when you need to be, but somehow always find the time to dump water on my head at 4:00 on a Saturday?" Naruto muttered. Still blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he was tiredly embarking on his quest to wake Haku up. It was a school day, effectively meaning that Haku was asleep, and refused to open his eyes at any and all prodding.

"Oh come _on_!" Naruto poked the dark-haired man's forehead one last time before throwing his hands up in a definite get-your-own-lazy-ass-to-school-without-my-help-because-I'm-soooo-over-this look. Yes, it said _exactly_ that. Definitely. Naruto sighed. "It's a shame too because I was going to offer to bring you to the mall the next time I had off of work. Granted I'm not paying for anything but…"

Haku was up before he could even finish his first sentence. "I'M AWAKE!"

Naruto shook his head solemnly. "It's too late, Haku. It's too late." He turned and started for the door.

Haku leapt in front of him before he could even cross the threshold. "For the love of all that is holy, Naruto. TAKE ME TO THE MALL!" Haku's eyes started to tear up, and he was pouting as cutely as he could for a guy whose hair was so tangled that a bird could nest in it.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I. Am. Atheist." Naruto looked smug. "Your words do not affect me, and neither do your puppy dog eyes."

Haku looked shell shocked as Naruto pushed past him. "My adorable puppy eyes…don't work?!" He looked like he was on the verge of a break-down.

"Why don't you just learn to drive already?"

Haku "psh"-ed. "And run the risk of ruining a new manicure? Never!"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess it's nice to know that I have power over you. I mean, you're up, aren't you?"

Haku chose to ignore this fact, "Yeah whatever. Isn't that dufus coming to pick you up soon?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the "dufus" will be here in five."

Haku scowled. "I'm going to go get ready. Stomp on his feet a few times for me, though. Will you?"

"Of course." Naruto waved Haku off towards the bathroom. Of course Haku needed a couple of hours to just get ready for school. Wouldn't want to show up without devoting at least 45 minutes to his hair, would he? That would just be ridiculous.

Naruto sat down on the couch, the one that he and Sasuke had saved up for, and rested his eyes. Naruto was expecting a friend to come pick him up for work any minute now. Haku was going to stay and take a few classes at the collage. Naruto started school later and worked earlier, his shift at the near-by Hot Topic starting decidedly too early in the morning.

Waking up at 5:00 was a little excessive, especially because most Hot Topics don't even open until 10:00. The one he worked at, though, opened early and ended late, as it catered mostly to college students whose crazy schedules had them trickling in without rhyme or reason.

_Bang_! "Hey! Open the door!"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. Going from Haku to this guy it was a miracle in itself that his headaches didn't span for the entirety of the weekdays.

_Bang! Bang!_

"Stop kicking the door! I'm coming!' Naruto dragged himself to his feet.

_Bang! _

Naruto opened the door. "Kiba! If you break the door I swear you will pay to replace it."

Kiba gave him a crooked smile. "Good morning to you too. Yes I am doing well, thanks. And yourself?"

Naruto ignored him and led the way to Kiba's red convertible with black tinted windows, a gift from his wealthy father. Kiba hummed as they went, skipping in front of Naruto.

Kiba played around with his keys, tossing them up in the air and catching them at different heights and speeds. Naruto, intercepting one of these passes, snagged the keys and unlocked the car. He opened the passenger seat door before promptly closing it again.

"Kiba, you may be aware of this, but there is a man sleeping in my seat. " Naruto said calmly.

"Oh him?" Kiba smirked. "That's my boyfriend, Shino. I'm dropping him off at work too."

Naruto nodded, not actually too surprised about the fact that Kiba was dating a guy. He'd assumed that Kiba was at least bisexual.

Sitting in the backseat, Naruto studied this "Shino". He had to admit that the guy wasn't bad looking; he was actually pretty hot, but in a very dark way. If Naruto hadn't worked at Hot Topic and, when he could afford it, dressed in clothing from that store, he would have been a little scared at Shino's appearance.

Actually, even though Naruto didn't spend all his time or money on it, he took much pride in his style of dress. Like Kiba, his clothes were always random but usually less dark and stylish than Kiba. For example, Naruto's favorite shirt and the one he was wearing was a faded and ripped black shirt with caution tape printed all around it. He had bought it at the secondhand store where Sasuke worked last year. His pant legs were rolled up, one higher than the other, and though his dark blond bangs were long and straight in the front, his hair was sloppily spiked in the back and was a few shades lighter. He was wearing various necklaces and his basketball shoes were a size too big.

Naruto's teeth bit at his newest piercing. "Newest" as he had a couple of piercings already in the cartilage of his ears. It was a lip ring that Haku had persuaded him into.

Naruto stopped fiddling with the black lip ring and focused on Shino. The man's closed eyes were ringed with heavy black eyeliner, this color being predominant in the scheme of his outfit. Besides his assortment of black clothing he had red wristbands and red chains, exactly mimicking the color of blood. His black shirt sported a skull and crossbones that was crying that same liquid.

Kiba finished fixing his beret in the tiny mirror and nudged Shino. Naruto couldn't tell if his eyes where open or closed because of the shaded glasses he was wearing.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Shino's words were monotone, yet Naruto could sense the anger radiating off of him. Kiba seemed unaffected.

"Don't be an ass. We have company." Kiba gestured to me. "Say hi."

Shino turned his head to look at me and nodded before promptly turned away and falling asleep again.

Kiba gave a dramatic sigh, though I knew he must have enjoyed the difficulty of his boyfriend, he seemed like he loved playing these sorts of games. Kiba backed up the car causing Naruto to follow Shino in closing his eyes. Kiba wasn't exactly the best driver in the world, and Naruto was honestly afraid to drive with him, but liked the fact that Kiba was the one paying for the oil.

Once Naruto's eyes were closed he found that he was even more tired than he thought he was and found himself falling asleep…

* * *

Kiba nudged Shino for a second time, giving his boyfriend a koy smile when he finally awoke with a grumpy sigh. "We're here, babe." Kiba gently pulled one hand through Shino's short, spiked hair, taking off his glasses with the other. Once they were off, Shino blinked at him with his black eyes, so dark that they seemed to engulf his pupils.

Kiba glanced back at his friend, glad that he was asleep. Shino followed his gaze and smirked. Kiba assumed he was also happy about Naruto's nap, or, at least, as happy as Shino possibly could be.

The taller man took Kiba's hand from his hair and threaded their fingers together, his cold hands contrasting Kiba's warm ones. With his other hand he cupped Kiba's chin and brought their faces closer. There was now so little space between them that they could taste each other's breath. They hovered there for a moment, relishing the electric anticipation that coursed through them before soft lips met in a hungry kiss.

When they finally parted for air, Shino drew back, gathered himself, and left without another word. Kiba didn't mind.

No words were necessary.

* * *

The bell jingled signaling the arrival of a person into the second-hand store. Sasuke looked up from setting up shop and found his friend walking in with a particularly mischievous smirk. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the usually expressionless man's show of emotion.

"What?" Shino asked, apparently confused as to why Sasuke was laughing at him.

"Nothing. Did your boyfriend drop you off?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look like you just got laid, that's why." Sasuke smirked.

Shino scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Nothing nearly so great happened. He just dropped me off. End of story."

"Right." Sasuke was doubtful. "In that case go help set up. We'll be opening soon whether or not you've finished hanging up the clothes we just got in, and your pay will be docked accordingly."

"Alright, alright. Who died and made you god?"

"Assistant managers get to play god. Did you not know?" Sasuke mocked surprise. "Now get your ass into gear."

Shino scowled and started to hang up the clothes grudgingly. "Man-whore." He muttered, before flipping his "assistant manager" the bird.

_A five year old Shino sat on the swing set, rocking himself back and fourth while other kids played childish games before him. Shino saw them as fools, every snot nosed kid on that playground was a fool, besides him, of course, he was above such games. His dad had told him this, of course. He had told him that playing around was not worth his time and would rot away at his mind. His dead mother had no way to disagree._

_A flash of gold broke apart from the stampede of fools and ran through his vision. Shino ignored the dark haired boy as he sat down on the swing beside hum. He merely ducked his head down and watched his feet kick at the dirt beneath his swing. He was acutely aware that the newcomer was watching his every movement and so stopped this action, choosing to glare at the grass instead. _

"_Why aren't you playing?" Shino scoffed at the question._

"_I do not play." _

"_And why is that?"_

_Shino turned to the dark haired boy slowly, for the first time seeing his face. Whatever harsh response he had planned to say died on his lips. What Shino saw was the vision of an angel, almost the exact opposite of the demon he saw himself to be, a cold, black-eyed monster. The boy reached out a hand to him. _

"_Come with me."_

_Shino did not even notice his hand reaching towards the boy until their fingers were entwined. _

_And that was the beginning. The beginning of Shino's life. _


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are lovies! I think this is the first time I didn't have to apologies for the lateness of a chapter! I was really inspired by all the wonderful reviews I received for the last chapter and decided to finish this chapter, however short it is.

Disclaimer: I don't _think _I own Naruto. –scratches head-

Thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

Naruto rang up his last customer for the day, sighing at Kiba as the dark haired boy was filing his nails to a point and not paying any attention to the customers that were coming in.

He turned back towards the girl that he was helping. "Thanks, come again!" Naruto smiled and handed the black Hot Topic bag to her. Once she had left he blew his bangs out of his eyes and gave Kiba an annoyed expression. "Nice claws, they suit you."

Kiba, faking oblivion to Naruto's tone, smiled at him, "Thank you! I think they really compliment my personality."

Naruto stifled a sigh and turned to go, they were done for the day and he needed to get back to the campus. "Hurry up, Kib. I can't be late."

"Impatient today, aren't we? Got anyone to see?" Kiba smirked up at Naruto, pocketing his nail file.

Naruto blushed, "No, I just have a lecture to go to."

Kiba sighed, "Fine, be boring." Kiba quickly skipped out of the store without taking a second glance at Naruto, who scrambled to catch up.

Naruto huffed in annoyance as Kiba took up an old English accent and, seemingly out of the blue, began to recite Shakespeare quotations, turning heads as they walked towards the car.

Kiba was doing a theater major with an emphasis on Shakespeare. The two boys met each other through work but were going to the same artsy college where Naruto was doing a creative writing major whereas Sasuke was working on design.

Sasuke and he barely ever saw each other on campus, and it had been a couple of days since Sasuke had stayed for dinner. Naruto was currently on Sasuke withdrawal, and he hated it. Even Haku had started to notice that Naruto was not quite as sunny as usual, although the boy never was quite as cheerful with other people as he was around Sasuke.

Naruto liked to think that his real self was the self that he showed around Sasuke. His attitudes and character easily changed around different people, as he had a more serious side to him that he tended to lean towards around others. But with Sasuke he was free to be himself. He was sensitive, but cheerful, funny, and fun.

He liked to think that this side of him was, really and truly, himself. It was the Naruto that Sasuke had created.

* * *

Naruto gave a contented sigh as he finally finished the essay he had been working on all night. He quickly saved his masterpiece and printed it before he shut down his precious computer. Gently setting the papers on top of his messenger bag, he stood up and stretched. He had been sitting by his computer for the better part of three hours finalizing this essay and he was very sore because of it.

He twisted his torso and pulled his arms behind his neck, satisfied at the cracks his shoulders made. Upon twisting around his eyes laid eyes on the outside world for the first time since he had sat down. Through the window he saw the ground many stories below and would have stopped to look that the people below if only what he saw above did not distract him completely.

The sky was completely dark and filled with stormy clouds.

Naruto felt his eyes widen, and he wrapped his arms around himself to quell the shivers that had begun to engulf his senses. He ran towards his bedroom, looking towards Sasuke's bed, only to find it empty. Panic set in when Naruto realized, yet again, that Sasuke was gone.

He would be alone tonight through a storm.

* * *

Sasuke lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Beside him Sakura slept soundly, probably dreaming of the strutting around in the new shoes that Sasuke had been forced into buying her. It was as though she didn't realize that Sasuke was not exactly rich right now.

Sasuke sighed as he tried to close his eyes, though he knew that sleep would not come. He had tried, oh how he had tried, and still, sleep eluded him.

Sasuke finally gave up and slowly slipped out of the bed, careful not to jar Sakura's sleeping form. The last thing he needed was for her to wake up and whine at him about needing her beauty sleep. He silently made his way towards the small TV he was borrowing from a friend at the moment. He put it on mute and sat near it in order to read the subtitles. What felt like 100 commercials and three news reposts later, Sasuke finally felt sleep creeping up on him. Just as he was about to close his eyes, the weather man came on.

Sasuke's eyelids snapped open, no longer heavy. He was on his feet and grabbing his coat in the next moments, and before the weather man even had time to finish his next sentence, he was out the door.

* * *

Naruto whimpered as another flash of light seeped through his closed eyelids. Carefully unscrewing his eyes he leapt up to close the blinds more tightly, just in time for a loud roar of thunder to cause him to freeze, mid-action.

Naruto muffled his cries, not wanting to wake up Haku, even though the idea of waking the lump in the room next door was a ridiculous notion in itself.

Naruto sunk back down onto his bed and stared longingly at the bed parallel to it, tears streaming from his eyes. He guessed he would have to learn to live with that dreadfully empty bed now that Sasuke was gone. Naruto choked at the thought, scrambling to Sasuke's old bed in hopes of bringing himself closer to his best friend. He clutched at the sheets and pulled them over his head as he had done so many times as a child.

Naruto closed his eyes again only to be frightened by another loud crash. This time, though, it was not a crash of thunder that alarmed him, but the sound of a bedroom door being slammed open.

A frantic looking Sasuke stood in the doorway, dark eyes capturing Naruto's own tearful blue ones for mere moments before Naruto was wrapped in a tight hug.

"Sasuke!" the blond gasped out, trying to wipe away his tears as he pulled back from the sudden embrace. Sasuke slowly sat down next to him on the bed and wordlessly wiped away Naruto's remaining tears for him, as he had done countless times before, and, like always, he pulled Naruto down besides him.

They lay together in the silence, covered by thick darkness and thin sheets. Still, wrapped up in each other's arms, they were warmer than they had even been. They were more at home than they had felt since they had last held each other.

Naruto's tears started again, unbidden. This time he did not cry because of the loud thunder or bright lightning that continued on still, he cried out of pure joy and overwhelming happiness.

Burying his head in Sasuke's chest, Naruto didn't notice that the same tears were staining Sasuke's cheeks for a different reason.

Sasuke was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, he might have made a mistake.

* * *

Can you say "finally"? Don't worry. This is not even near the end. I think I'm going to make it longer than 10 chapters just because I love it so much and have so many ideas for it. XD Please tell me if you have any suggestions or comments!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand in his. "Don't leave me," he whispered, mouth hovering as near as he would dare to Sasuke's ear. "Not again." Eyes as black as the night fluttered open, forcing Naruto to reluctantly withdraw his hand.

"Naruto?" Sasuke murmured groggily. The smile the blond gave him was the first smile in quite a while that wasn't either forced or faked. Still, a sort of lingering sadness glittered in his eyes. He had missed this man so, so much. Even now that Sasuke was here, his presence couldn't erase all of Naruto's sleepless nights, longing for Sasuke to come home. His bed was a sort of graveyard it seemed, sitting there, taunting him. Sometimes he played games with his mind, putting pillows under the sheets of Sasuke's bed just to pretend he was still there. He could even make himself believe that the sheets were rising and falling with his steady breathing. Sometimes, these games eased his mind, if only a little. Most of the times, Naruto ended up in tears.

"Naruto? What am I doing here?" Naruto snapped back to really at the sound of Sasuke's voice. The smaller man laughed a little at Sasuke's sleepy confusion.

"There was a thunderstorm." Naruto explained. He watched with amusement as Sasuke's eyes lit up as his memories fell back into place.

And suddenly, Sasuke was not next to him but scrambling around the room, searching for his coat.

"Sakura's so going to _kill _me!" Naruto frowned at Sasuke's frantic tone. "I never told her where I was going so, of course, she will assume the worst. And she won't believe that I stuck out just to calm you down!"

Naruto's heart fell. Of course Sasuke was putting Sakura before him, she was his wife. But still, that had not stopped him from hoping, playing the game again. He was in a state of constant denial, but still didn't want the fantasy to end and for reality to sink in. He didn't want to believe that Sasuke loved the she-witch. He _couldn't _believe it.

In Naruto's warped reality, Sasuke could only love _him_. But he still knew how to differentiate his fantasies from real life. It was just that, right now, real life sucked so hard.

"Oh, ok." Naruto whispered as Sasuke finally found his coat where it had fallen under the bed. "Sasuke I need to tell you-" but before he could even finish his sentence, Sasuke was gone – again.

Naruto couldn't help but think that maybe he had left for the last time, that he had wasted the last chance to tell him . . . to tell him everything. But he knew that he was being a drama queen. Naruto knew that Sasuke still cared, just not as much as he wanted him to. Not as much as he used to.

_Was he not good enough?_ The question's poured through Naruto's mind. _Why didn't Sasuke love him?_

_Why did he _leave?

Naruto felt tears biting at his eyes. He mustn't cry, he mustn't cry, he must not –

Naruto cried.

Sasuke crept into the house. The lights were off, at least in the entryway. He mechanically dropped his coat on the coach, as per usual. Silence had never been more eerie.

The light was on in the bedroom.

Shit.

Sasuke sighed as Sakura's silhouette appeared in the doorway. Sasuke cautiously drew nearer. Sakura looked like a Barbie doll with her lacy white night gown and pink hair falling in ringlets past her skinny shoulders. She would be a picture of innocence if she didn't look so damn _mad_.

"Where were you?" Her words were as icy as her eyes, awaiting an appropriate response.

"At Naruto's place," Sasuke's demeanor shifted as he held his head high. He had nothing to be ashamed of.

"In the middle of the night?" He nodded at her clipped words.

Then she did something that Sasuke didn't expect: she laughed. "I should have known! I've always known that he was in love with you, but I didn't expect _you_—"

"What?" Sasuke couldn't believe her. Naruto in love…with him?

"You didn't know?" Sakura looked genuinely shocked. "It's so obvious. He's in complete fucking love with you! It's discussing." She hissed.

Sasuke ignored her last words, zeroing in on the proof. The way Naruto looked at him, wide eyed and so, so trusting. The way he reacted to Sakura since they first met. How he could not explain why Sasuke should not get married but obstinately stood against it, to the point of not attending. He had never wanted to be Sasuke's best man…he wanted to take Sakura's place!

"Sasuke! Are you even listening to me?" Sasuke did not satisfy her with an answer; he simply turned around and left.

* * *

Sorry it's short and shitty and way late. I've had this outlined for a while now and never got to editing…which is probably why it's so bad. I might end up replacing it once I get back in the swing of things.

Sorry again!


End file.
